


tear apart all of my insides

by akamine_chan



Series: Way Home [3]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally caught up with Gerard’s brother, and it was so much worse than Kobra had feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tear apart all of my insides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Warning for implications of incest, mentions of human trafficking and slavery, implications of rape and abuse.
> 
> Beta by the lovely Andeincascade, as always.
> 
> Written for the anonymous prompt of _'Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart, right in front of you_ from _Numb_ by Linkin Park.
> 
> Title from _My Way Home Is Through You_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> For Turps, because she is awesome. This is the hurt part of the h/c, which she asked for a long time ago.

They finally caught up with Gerard’s brother, and it was so much worse than Kobra had feared.

He’d tried to make Gerard stay at the diner, safe with Jet and Ghoul, while he and Poison checked out the tweakhead gang in Zone 6, but Gerard refused. He wouldn’t be left behind.

Word out in the Dust was that the gang was trafficking in slaves and, even if the rumors hadn’t mentioned a tall, scrawny kid with dark hair, Poison would have gone after the group.

“Life’s hard enough in the Zones with BL/ind trying to suck the life out of us. The last thing we need is fuckheads who think they can rape and enslave and kill with impunity,” Poison had said once, sliding a new charge into his raygun, shoving it home with a click. “Someone needs to stand up to them.”

Poison was all about justice.

Kobra couldn’t have agreed more, but with the possibility of recovering Gerard’s brother, it suddenly became an intensely personal issue. It’d been almost a year since Gerard and Mikey had escaped into the Zones, running from Dracs and the stifling oppressiveness of Bat City. Twelve months since they’d been jumped in an alley, beaten, robbed, Mikey taken and Gerard left for dead. Less than three hundred and sixty-five days since Kobra had run across Gerard, who’d been desperate to find Mikey, willing to do anything, _anything_ if Kobra would help him.

Kobra tried not to think about that too closely. Because for one long, endless moment, he’d been tempted to take advantage of what Gerard was so clearly, silently offering. Resisting temptation had never been Kobra’s strong suit.

But he had. Instead, he’d taken Gerard under his wing, helped him find his feet. Ghoul took a shine to Gerard, and so it didn’t take long for him to become part of their little fucked-up Killjoy family.

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” The words from Ghoul were rough, with an underlying thread of _something_ that sounded suspiciously like understanding.

Kobra shrugged. “No. But that’s never stopped me before.”

Poison just gave him a long look from behind a fall of red hair before shaking his head. “Yeah. True enough.”

It had been months before Gerard crawled into Kobra’s makeshift bed, touch-starved and desperate and Kobra hadn't been able to bring himself to say no.

But now, here in this run-down shack, watching Gerard try to coax Mikey out from the closet he'd been locked in, Kobra had to wonder if things were ever going to be the same again.

* * *

He tried to help Gerard, but Gerard just waved him away as he dropped to his knees and spoke softly, gently to Mikey, huddled in the corner of the tiny closet. Kobra only caught a quick glimpse of him, shadowed bruises on pale skin, before he moved to help Poison strip the dead tweakheads of anything that was useful. Extra raygun charges, c's, rations, tools; Kobra was good at scavenging and it kept his mind off of Gerard. And Mikey.

There was a clean-looking blanket on a shelf and Kobra shook it out and handed it over to Gerard. "Here," he said, crouching next to him. "Wrap this around him."

"C'mere, Mikey, it's okay, I promise, you're safe now, safe, I 've got you—" Gerard kept his voice low and calm, moving closer to Mikey in tiny increments until he was close enough to wrap the blanket around Mikey's shoulders. "There, see, not gonna hurt you, just wanna take care of you, please Mikey, let me help you—"

Kobra could hear the crack in Gerard's voice, knew he was on the edge of breaking down. A year of constant dread and worry, of sleepless nights and missing Mikey; Gerard had a vivid imagination and it had almost killed him to think of all the things that could have happened to Mikey. And now, finally _finding_ Mikey, and to have all of the fear rushing back. . .

He touched the small of Gerard's back, trying to ground him as he crooned to his brother, like Mikey was a feral animal that needed taming. Maybe that wasn't far from the truth; Mikey had a wild look in his eyes that spoke of things that couldn't be forgotten. Or forgiven. Kobra wished that Poison hadn't killed the tweakheads without making them suffer a little.

"Mikey, please, baby, let me help you—let me take you away from here—take you somewhere safe, make sure you'll always be safe—that's it, baby, let me hold you, I've got you, you're safe now— "

At the sound of the tears in Gerard's voice, Kobra closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on breathing. He could feel Gerard's anguish like it was his own, sharp and jagged. "Gerard—" he whispered helplessly, hopelessly.

Gerard made a broken, guttural sound as Mikey finally let Gerard hold him. "Mikey," he sighed, resting his hands lightly on Mikey's shoulders and rubbing his face against Mikey's filthy hair. "Mikey—"

"Gerard—" Mikey's voice was rough and hoarse, like he hadn't used it in a while. "I knew you'd find me."

"Never stopped looking for you, wouldn't stop," Gerard said fiercely. "I knew—"

Mikey's hands clenched in the fabric of Gerard's shirt. "Take me home."

"Okay, baby," and Gerard looked at Kobra, face streaked with tears, and Kobra took them home.

-fin-


End file.
